


True American

by bazaroff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author is terrible at tagging, Brief theif, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I failed at both, I tried to avoid angst, I tried to avoid plot, Minor Angst, New Girl au, Pure Chaos, Roommates, Season1Episode20, Smut will be in part two., True American, author is a procrastinator, bowl buddies, lots of fluff, normal - Freeform, she is sorry., some lines were too good not to steal, sorry for the wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaroff/pseuds/bazaroff
Summary: Rey invites Ben to spend the night at her place after spending too many nights at his. When the arrive home Ben is in for a quick introduction to her roommates, as well as their favorite drinking game.“Hey! Arseholes!” Ben jumped, turning to a red faced and huffing Rey. At the sound of her, everything had come to a stand still. Poe's arm poised to throw another ball, while Rose was on the couch bent over a cowering Finn, trying to force his hand to touch the floor. “You guys are playing True American without me?”Poe raised an eyebrow at her, “Rey, you’re not even American.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	True American

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had plans to write for this collection when britt first opened it up. I picked a prompt, begged britt to let me change the prompt and the subsequently dropped out because, well, life happened.
> 
> Cue a few weeks later, when I wake up at 2 am with an idea for a True American New Girl AU so I go bother britt one more time to see if I could join back in. Yet despite all of this I still procrastinate and force myself into a two part.
> 
> MVP as always is Sums (@dyadinbloom) who answered my text at 8 pm on a Sunday to go beta the first half of this chapter while I write the second half. I apologize for where the likely obvious shift is in work that stopped being beta'd. I'll bribe her asap to spag the rest. (edit: rest has been edited <3)
> 
> Anyways, thanks for being here. It's a lot of chaos but I hope you enjoy. There are some distinct lines I pulled from the episode and I hope I do this justice for you while still bringing Reylo to life.

“I love these parties! I feel like I'm an ambassador at the United Nations or part of MI6 or something,” Rey whispered, leaning closer to Ben’s side. “Maybe they all just think I’m your very high-class call girl.”

Ben choked on his drink, coughing as he tried to regain his composure, cheeks flushed red and heat leading to the tips of his ears. “It’s a political fundraiser, Rey.”

Rey put an elbow into his side playfully. “You’re so right. Who says I can't be all three?” she said with a smirk.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and leading her toward the entrance. “Thank you for coming with me tonight. It’s the first time I’ve felt happy in a while.” Ben smiled down at her. “Let’s go home.” He led her out the door and toward his car.

She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye. “Are you trying to get me into your bed, sir?”

Reaching the vehicle, he placed one hand over hers on the handle, the other arm coming around to cage her against the vehicle. He pressed himself flush against her. “That depends. Is it working?”

Rey pushed herself back into him, grinding against his crotch where his pants had started to grow tighter. “I’ll have you know, sir, I have something special on under this dress for you.”

Ben felt his cock twitch at the purr coming from her lips, bending down to growl in her ear, “And what might that be?”

She turned around in the circle of his arm, looking up at him with a flutter of her lashes. “Under this dress I’m wearing…a pair of your boxer briefs…” She gave a smile, and laughed outright at the way his eyes widened. “That I stole from--”

She squealed, Ben having grabbed at her waist and spinning her around, “BEN!” she exclaimed in a fit of giggles. 

“You’ve already stolen my sweaters and now you’ve resorted to my briefs, Sunshine?” He was laughing with her, the pure joy in her voice a song that he lived to hear as often as possible. 

She was able to get loose, running back toward the car but pausing to back against it. Ben stepped closer, dipping down to give her a soft kiss. She sighed against his lips and he stole the breath as she released it. Another quick peck and he reached around her for the handle, opening the door.

“C’mon Scavenger, let’s get you home,” he said with a chuckle, grabbing her waist to deposit her into the front seat of the vehicle. 

He rounded the vehicle, sliding into the driver’s seat as he buckled and slid the key into the ignition.

“Ben?” 

“Yeah, Sweetheart?” Ben said, looking up to meet her gaze.

“I’m not giving them back.” Rey said it with a straight face and he barked another laugh. 

“Okay, Rey.” He shook his head, smile not leaving his face as he wound a hand behind her head rest, looking behind and backing the vehicle out of the spot.

They drove in relative silence, just enjoying the others presence. Ben wasn’t sure how he had become lucky enough to have met her in the first place. She fit seamlessly into his life, and gave him something to look forward to at the end of the day. She had been staying at his place for pretty much the entire week, and he’d have her stay forever if he could, but knew that it was too soon.

Rey broke the silence first, “Hey Ben?”

“Hmm?” He answered, preparing to take the exit that would lead them to his penthouse apartment.

“Can we go to my place instead?” It was quiet, almost like she was scared to ask.

He tried not to visibly flinch. It wasn’t that he had anything wrong with her place, he was just far more comfortable in his own. Rey lived in a bubble of chaos that were her roommates. He often worried that they didn’t approve of him for how straight-cut he was. They seemingly had their own language, and he couldn’t speak it. He didn’t have many friends growing up, and being around them only reminded him that he was strange. That he didn’t fit in.

“Ben? Did you hear me?” She interrupted his train of thought.

“Why not my place?” he questioned nervously. Did she not like being with him? Was she sick of him?

She quirked an eyebrow up at him. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m wearing your boxer briefs, Ben. Please, I’d like to go home, even if just to get more clothes.”

“I’ll buy you new clothes, C’mon, just stay with me.”

She laughed in good spirit, but Ben could tell she was getting mildly irritated, her accent getting thicker when she was annoyed. “No Ben, it’s not just about the clothes. I’m worried about my friends.”

“They’re probably fine, Rey.” He tried, one last time.

“Ben,” she started, a cute little grimace on her face. “Let’s be honest. They are likely to kill themselves without me there.”

He couldn’t help but smile; from all she had told him, it was in fact very likely. Taking the next street, he began his way to her apartment instead. They parked a block away, making their way to her building and into the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, Ben heard them first, eyes widening. He looked to Rey and was surprised not to find her worried, but instead looking peeved.

“Rey--?” Ben tried. Reaching for her, his hand slid off her shoulder as she marched to the door, ripping it open. Ben followed quickly behind and was surprised at the scene before him.

Poe caught his eye first, kneeling on the kitchen table across the apartment, a basket of tennis balls next to him. Rose was standing on the couch, pointing at Finn who was next to her. It took a moment for what he was seeing to sink in, though the confusion remained. 

Finn was currently ducking from Poe’s attempts to hit him with said tennis balls. Ben flinched when he watched one bounce off Finn’s head.

“Ow!” Finn screamed, “Quit it!”

“Sacrifice, Sacrifice, Sacrifice!” Rose yelled repeatedly, “Touch the lava already Finn!”

“Yeah Finn! Touch the lava, Dude!” Poe screamed from across the room.

“Hey! Arseholes!” Ben jumped, turning to a red faced and huffing Rey. At the sound of her, everything had come to a stand still. Poe's arm poised to throw another ball, while Rose was on the couch bent over a cowering Finn, trying to force his hand to touch the floor. “You guys are playing True American without me?”

Poe raised an eyebrow at her, “Rey, you’re not even American.”

They look on her face terrified Ben, his eyes widening at the gall of her roommate. _If looks could kill._ He took a step closer to her, resting a hand on her lower back in an attempt to soothe her.

“My knowledge of American history is far greater than yours will ever be, Poe.” Rey shook off his touch, stepping toward the coffee table. Stealing Rose’s beer she took a swig, staring him down as she dared him to challenge her.

“What is True American?” Ben asked, trying to divert the tension, but shut his mouth quickly when Rey gave him a look. 

“Well--,” Rose said from her spot on the couch, hopping down and heading over to Ben, “While these two are posturing, how about we find food.” 

She strode over to Ben, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. He protested as she dragged him toward the kitchen, his head turning to keep his eyes on Rey as he moved across the apartment. Reaching the kitchen he turned to look at Rose, jumping a bit when he realized just how close the tiny woman was to him. 

“Do you like cheeses, Ben?” She says, spearing a wedge with a fork and thrusting it in front of her face.

His eyes widen, though unsure if it was more so from shock or confusion. “Uhhh--”

“Rose, leave him alone.” Rey called from across the room.

Ben turned to look back at her again but she was still squaring off with Poe. His gaze fell to Finn who was leaning back on the sofa, head flipping back and forth between the two.

He made eye contact with Ben. “I swear they haven’t blinked this entire time.”

“Ben, what do you want to eat?” Rose called as she opened cabinet doors, making Ben flip his attention back to her. “Nevermind, don’t answer that, we only have ramen.”

Ben felt like he was the ping pong ball in the middle of a game of table tennis. Life in the apartment was endless chaos and he knew he would have to sleep for a week to ever feel rested after the experience.

Watching as she threw the instant ramen pack onto the countertop, he answered. “Um-- I’m not sure I’m hungry--”

“Sure you are. Big man like you needs food.”

“Thank you?” Ben answered, unsure at the strange compliment.

“Ignore her,” Rey answered from directly behind him, causing him to jump once more. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder pointing at Poe, who was scowling. “I won.”

Ben let out a chuckle, pulling her into a hug as he kissed her temple. “You always do, Sunshine.”

Exaggerated gagging noises came from across the room, and Rey flipped off Poe. 

“Go sit down, I’ll get you something real to eat.” She whispered to him.

“Rey! I’m already making him noodles!” Rose yelled from the stove.

She cringed, mouthing “I’m sorry” with a look that told him there was no way out of this one. Ben gave her another kiss and went to go sit at the table. He watched Rey and Rose fight over the stove, as they made him god knows what. He loved watching Rey float around. He knew she thrived in the environment with her friends and he began to feel guilty at keeping her all to himself, despite how overwhelmed he felt.

“You’re in my seat.” 

Ben tore himself away from his thoughts, looking up to Poe who was hovering over him. “I’m sorry?”

“Seat.” Poe pointed to the chair Ben was in. “It’s mine.”

“Fuck off Poe!” Rey shouted from the kitchen.

“It’s my seat, Rey!” Poe shouted back. 

Ben held up his hands in mock surrender, standing up from the table and looking at Rey, the bright, adorable tomato that she was becoming. “Rey, it’s okay.” He moved himself to sit across from Poe.

Rose came over to the table, bringing two bowls of ramen to the table, setting one in front of Ben, and the other in front of Poe.

“No, Ben it really isn’t.” She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Poe. “You're our guest, you should be able to-- Rose, stop staring!” She pointed at her friend, who was edging closer and closer to Ben.

“I’m not! What--” She flicked her head quickly back and forth between Ben and Poe quickly, pointing at their roommate, “Poe’s being really weird, too!”

Ben looked from Rose back to Poe, neck starting to hurt from the whiplash the constant confrontations were causing. The man across from him grabbed the beer bottle in front of him, tilting it to his lips. Ben couldn’t help the tiny smile that tipped his lips up at his scowl.

Poe slammed the bottle onto the table, and twirled his fork in the ramen. “You asked me where to take Rey on a date and I told you Resistance.” Raising his voice, he continued, “which, I might add! You blatantly ignored, to take her to First Order!”

Ben’s brow furrowed, “But I know the chef at First Order,” he said, not understanding the issue.

“ _But I know the chef at First Order.”_ Poe said in a mocking tone, turning to look at Finn still on the couch. “Of course he does. OF COURSE HE DOES.”

“ _Poe,_ ” Rey hissed from across the room. “Rose! Don’t eat his noodles!”

Ben looked over as Rose pulled a forkful of noodles into her mouth, speaking as a few were hanging out from between her lips, “But we’re bowl buddies now.”

Rey slammed her hand on the countertop, startling them all. “Get a grip, guys!” She sighed, with a shake of her head. “I’ll be in my room.”

Ben started to stand up, “Rey--” but stopped when she held up a hand, and he stayed planted in place like a trained labrador.

“I just need a minute, Ben.” He saw the hurt in her eyes, before she turned and walked down the hall.

Once she had removed herself from the space, Ben pushed his bowl toward Rose with a small smile. “Have at it, Bowl Buddy.” He finished standing and pushed his chair in before following after her, ignoring her request.

He couldn’t help but shake his head when he heard Rose behind him, “See Poe, he likes me better than you.”

He made his way down the hall, stopping at the wall of photos. Rey’s life before him in little snapshots of the memories she had with her best friends. He knew she had only moved in with them a few months ago, but it looked like they had lived a lifetime together. Effortless friendship. Maybe if he opened up himself a bit more he could have that with them too. 

One specific frame captured his attention. It was in a red filigree frame, and had a beaming Rey holding up a newspaper article. No, not an article. It was the classifieds section, and he could only assume it was the ad in which Rose, Finn and Poe had been searching for a roommate. Searching for her. He let his finger trace over her smile, and felt his heart start to feel heavy. The look on her face when she left the room moments earlier was so different from the radiant image captured before him. 

With a sigh he let it go, moving past it to rest in front of her door. Arm poised to knock before letting his hand fall. She wanted to be alone. _What was he doing?_ Ben squeezed his fist tight before releasing, flexing his fingers before letting his palm fall flat against it, head tipping to rest beside.

“Ben, I can hear you thinking. Just come in.” Her voice called, though sounding muffled.

He reached for the door handle and pushed inside, finding her face down on her bed, face shoved into her pillow. He walked over and sat at the edge. Placing a hand on her bare calf, he let his fingers trace patterns, trying to coax her out of hiding. Though the gesture was well intended, it proved to be a mistake when he reached the back of her knee and she kicked him. Hard.

“Ow,” Ben flinched, “Christ Rey.”

She rotated her body so that she was on her back and her face was no longer buried in the pillow. With a guilty flick of her gaze up to his, she pulled her knees toward her chest. “I’m sorry. I’m ticklish.” She let her gaze fall again.

Before she could wrap her arms around her knees, Ben grabbed a hand toward her ankle, pulling one foot, then the other to rest in his lap. He let his hands set to work, rubbing circles into the arches of her feet. He knew her well enough that they must be numb after hours spent in heels, but not enough pain for her to request such a thing. The quiet moan that fell from her lips told him he was correct.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong, Sunshine?” Ben started, not looking at her and keeping his attention on the task before him.

He heard her loud sigh. “It’s just a lot. It feels like I'm juggling between two worlds. Yours and theirs.”

With that comment his gaze snapped to hers, but she was looking to the side, out the window. He just nodded and looked back to her feet, letting his fingers roll over the tendon at the back of her ankle. If he interrupted he knew she might not continue, and it was often hard to get her to speak her mind. He wouldn’t risk it.

“I like having you here, and it feels like maybe, _just maybe,_ I can have it all. But then my friends go and do something or say something and I get scared. Scared that you are going to leave me and then I'll just be Rey again. I’ll be nothing.”

Ben’s eyes widened, and his gaze zeroed in on her as he watched her eyelashes wet themselves further with every time she drew her lids closed. He let go of her foot, and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. Tucking her against his shoulder, he enveloped her in his arms and brought his chin to rest against her crown. 

“You’re not nothing. Not to me.” He leaned back, tipping her chin up to look at him. “Rey, you are so special. I wish you could see just how special you are to me. I’m not going anywhere.” He bent to give her a chaste kiss, her lips wet with tears before he tried to wipe them from her cheeks.

“You can’t promise that,” she whispered.

“Rey, I can and I will. Our relationship is on your terms. I have given you every piece of me that there is.” His voice was steady, unwavering, though he shivered when he realized just how true his own words wore. She had the power to shatter him, and he would let her do it a hundred times if it meant he got to hold her for the moments he was granted.

Rey looked into his eyes and gave him a nod before she pulled herself from his lap. Ben let out a surprised whine to which she gave a wet chuckle. “Calm down, I'm just getting changed.”

He couldn’t help the loud exhale in relief; he thought he’d said the wrong thing. The lingering worry quickly dissipated when she stripped her dress off overhead, walking back to give him a kiss. When she pulled away he let his eyes trace over her figure. She was wearing the dainty lace bra that he had seen spend more time on his floor than her body the last week. His gaze continued to skim down, past the ‘V’ of lace. Reaching out with a hand on either side of her waist, he let his fingers trail along her ribs, sliding back down the dip in her figure before it flared out at her hips again. He let his thumbs rub circles into her flesh near her navel, before skirting down the waistband hugging her hips. A waistband of the briefs she had stolen from his laundry.

He let out a soft chuckle before pushing forward, beginning to leave a soft trail of kisses along her ribs. 

“You know I want these back, Rey.”

She snorted, and backed away out of reach. “Fat chance, old man.”

He gasped, feigning hurt. “You wound me, sweetheart!”

She chuckled, but spun on her heel walking towards her door before whipping it open. “Oi! Finn!” She called, and Ben was taken aback, considering his girlfriend stood half naked in her doorway.

“Rey, don’t you want--”

Finn walked into view. “Whatcha need, Peanut?” He looked over her shoulder and raised a curious eyebrow to where Ben sat with his jaw dropped.

She hooked a finger over her shoulder, pointing to Ben. “Got a spare pair of sweatpants and a shirt for the giant? We didn’t really think through the staying at my place thing.” She turned to look at him, gaze following the line of his suit pants up to his dress shirt.

“Sure, though I’m not sure my clothes will fit him,” he said with a shrug, retreating back the way he came. 

“Thank you!” Rey called, shutting the door again before heading to her dresser. 

Ben watched as she turned her back to him, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor. He tried to swallow, throat tight. It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, but damn, was she beautiful. Next his boxers dropped from her form, and he was so distracted he almost missed the knock on her door.

He stood up and made his way over to the door, opening it just far enough to take the clothes from Finn. “Thank you,” he said.

“Don’t mention it,” Finn said with a friendly smile, retreating back to the living room.

By the time Ben turned back around, Rey had pulled on a pajama set. Matching blue satin, the little shorts with a pink ribbon tied at the front, and the top with white piping along the neckline and placket, stopping at the hem of the top. Something so simple looked like it belonged on the runway when she wore it.

“Stop gawking, and get dressed, sir. We have a game to play.” She said before she threw herself onto her bed, bouncing lightly in the downy comforter, shorts rising so he could see the curve of her ass.

With a groan he tossed the clothing onto the bed, reaching for the buttons on his shirt so he could start unbuttoning. “You sure I can't convince you to stay in here for the night?” he tried.

“Nope!” she said with a pop of her lips and a jiggle of her ass. She looked over her shoulder at him with a wicked grin, knowing exactly what she was doing. “You don’t know what True American is and that must be remedied at once.”

Ben finished undressing, pulling on the cotton t-shirt and black sweatpants. Finn was right; they didn’t necessarily fit his stature, hems falling above his ankles, but it would do for the night. Once finished, Rey bounced from the bed, grabbing his hand and leading him from her bedroom. 

Poe was throwing a tennis ball against the wall, while Rose did dishes and Finn sat watching TV. Rey marched herself to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning it off despite Finn’s protests.

“Um, hey…” She started. “Who wants to play True American?”

“Rey, we already play--” Poe began, but stopped when Finn turned to chuck a pillow at his head. “HEY!”

Finn turned back to Rey, raising a hand. “I’m in!”

Rose’s face split into a brilliant smile, “Ooo, we taking Benny’s virginity tonight?”

Ben’s eyes widened, feeling like prey under Rose’s excited stare. “Um--” Before he could answer, Rose was at the fridge, pulling an armful of beer out and bringing it to the coffee table. Finn was taking the dining chairs and placing them randomly throughout the space and Poe was clearing the dining table. He watched curiously as Rey and Rose began to place the cans in a formation on the table, Poe coming from the kitchen to palace a bottle of Jack at the center.

“Okay. So--” Rey began, looking up at Ben. “It’s 50 percent drinking game, 50 percent life-size Candy Land.”

“Well it’s more like 75 percent drinking and 20 Candy Land.” Finn interjected.

“Oh and by the way, the floor is molten lava!” Rose chimed in.

“I’m sorry, come again?” Ben said, eyebrows raised, confused more than he was earlier.

Rey smiled at him. “I’ll help you.” She promised, and Ben couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s actually 90 percent drinking.” Poe added in, but he held his hands up and stopped talking when Rey turned to stare daggers at him. _Atta girl._

“Hey guys, we doing teams?” Rose shouted from the kitchen where she had just grabbed a few extra beers, passing them to each of the roommates.

“Yeah, call it out Flyboy!” Finn called from where he was continuing to shift chairs around the space.

“Ready? One, two, three, go!” Poe called out.

Ben whirled around, confused, as he watched each of the roommates raise fingers to their heads. He looked from Finn to Rey who was kneeling on the floor in front of the coffee table, one finger on her forehead, and he shot his hand up with three fingers out, matching Finn.

“Cool, I’m with Ben. Perfect!” Finn said, walking over hand raised in his direction.

“What?” Rey exclaimed, jumping to her feet and crossing her arms. “You don’t want to be on my team?”

Finn pursed his lips, raising his other hand to high-five himself after Ben hadn’t returned the gesture. “Cool, cool.” He mumbled to himself, walking away.

“I was just copying you all! You still haven’t given me any information!” he said, trying to defend himself to Rey. He was forcing himself not to smile at the way her forehead creased. She was adorable when she was upset.

Her frown instantly transformed into a smile. “Oh, okay!” she sunk back to her knees in front of the table. “So it starts off that there are four zones. An alternate zone is the crazy zone.”

Finn started gesturing around the room, “There is a trail of chairs, but the floor is lava!”

Rey pointed at Finn, “Exactly!” Motioning to the beers set in front of her, she continued. “These are the pawns. They are the soldiers of the secret order.”

“Secret ord--” Ben began to question.

“AH! No interrupting!” Rey shouted at him, and he held his hands up. _Christ, she could be terrifying._

She placed her hand on top of the bottle of Jack Daniels. “This is the King of the castle,” she said, lifting the bottle to take a swig as her roommates protested. “Oi, don’t start. You played earlier without me and had a head start.”

She placed the bottle back where it belongs and looked up at Ben. For a drinking game, he couldn’t help but laugh at how serious she looked. But the laugh died on his lips when she just stared at him. 

“Remember, everything you hear in True American is a lie. Knock on wood,” she said as she rapped her knuckles against the table. “And it starts with a shot-gun tip off, okay?” Rey scrambled to her feet, raising her beer with the rest of the room in a toast.

“Oh! That is something I can do!” Ben said with excitement, turning to pull a set of keys from the table behind him and punching a hole into the bottom of the can. He brought it to his lips and cracked the top, chugging down the beer as the roommates cheered him on.

He looked to Rey who was beaming at him and he couldn’t help the way his smile lit up to match hers. Maybe tonight he could bring her comfort, knowing that his world and hers could fit together just fine. 

He couldn’t help but jump slightly when she began to call out, “One, two, three, four! JFK!”

“FDR!” The roommates shouted back, and Ben looked around, puzzled as they all hopped onto the nearest piece of furniture: Poe and Rey onto the sofa, while Rose and Finn climbed onto dining chairs on opposite sides of the room.

“Up, up, up!” Rey called with a giggle, and Ben hurried to lift his frame onto the armchair beside him. 

Rey teetered into Poe, and he lightly elbowed her with a chuckle. “You’re in my spot Brit, move over.” 

Ben laughed when she elbowed him back harder, and Poe gave a small grunt. With a smile she started the game, rhythmically calling out, “Bill Clinton, Donald Trump!”

“Impeached!” Finn and Rose shouted at the same time. Smiling, the two both moved three spaces closer to the castle, falling into chairs beside one another. They cheersed at the answer and took a swig of their beer. 

“Never gets old,” Rose said with a salute to Rey, who curtsied for her friend. 

“Will someone please explain?” Ben called over all the noise.

“Things in common!” Poe explained before moving onto the next. “If you stand for nothing Burr,--”

“What will you fall for!” Ben and Rey sang back to him. 

Rey turned to look at Ben and she let her head fall back in a laugh. “I’m not sure the musical counts as a quote Poe, but I'll give it to you!” Rey called, she looked back at Ben. “Move two spots closer to the castle! You’ll be able to grab a pawn because you are in one of the center spaces!” 

Ben hopped from his armchair to the pillow in front of the table, grabbing a beer. He chugged what remained of his first and moved onto the couch to stand next to Rey who had a new beer of her own. She tipped her can to tap against his and raised the lip to her mouth, smiling behind the rim. For a moment everything faded away at the sight of her happiness, only to be called back into focus when she stuck her tongue out at him and called out.

“History repeats itself, first as a tragedy--” Rey began.

“Second as a farce!” Rose finished quickly, squealing as she herself made it to the couch.

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Marx? Isn’t he German?” he questioned.

“Technicality!” Rey and Rose shouted together, grasping at each other in a fit of giggles.

Finn rolled his eyes but continued the game. “One, two, three!” Everyone raised a hand to their head with ranging fingers up and Ben followed suit. 

He slowly learned the rules of the game, but the more pawns that disappeared, the less they mattered. The endless smiles and giggles coming from Rey and her friends were infectious, and that was all that mattered: the joy that just being together brought them. He began to understand the world she lived in. It wasn’t chaos, It was just life. He couldn’t help but reflect on how boring his life had been until her. Drab, and grey, and devoid of any color until she came to light up his life. He had been earnest when he told her she had his whole heart, and if he had more days like this? Well, he could only hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, how'd it go? 
> 
> I'm so sorry that I didn't wrap this up into one concise one-shot. Like the procrastinator I am, I ran out of time and wanted to make sure I had it uploaded in time.
> 
> The conclusion to the game, and our little Reylo sleepover is happening in part two, and I'm going to try my hardest to have that up by the end of the week.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos or come yell at me on twitter <3 @bazaroff_


End file.
